Human
by writer.in.wonderland23
Summary: AU: Caroline goes to find Klaus in New Orleans to find out that he has turned off his humanity and become the ruthless king of the French Quarter. What lengths will she go to get his humanity back?


The baby in my arms took its last breath; the bloody chest, ripped by werewolf claws, sputtered and stopped. I gently set my daughter down on the bed of my master room and stumbled back into the wall, slowly sliding down until I hit the floor. The scenes of werewolves ripping into the baby I had slowly come to love, and the screams of Haley and my baby as she tried so desperately to protect her. I wasn't fast enough. Echoes of their dying screams and utterly mutilated bodies ripped at any and all feelings inside me until there was just nothing left.

* * *

I come to the hotel he had been seen at and stop my little Toyota Corolla in the parking space. With purpose I stride into the lobby looking for the stunning man that was recently haunting my dreams. I find him with ease, drinking a scotch at a small table in the corner.

"Klaus," I call out. I make my way through the lobby and sit down in the seat across from him; he only looked me up and down, rolling his eyes when I scoff at him.

"Well love, what did I do to deserve your beautiful audience?" It was then again my turn to roll my eyes and scoff. I then giggled as he wiggled his eyebrows. Then my thoughts returned to the original reason I was here.

"Are you almost done with whatever you were doing here Klaus?" I ask him politely. He stiffens his posture almost imperceptibly but I catch it with a practiced eye.

"Why is it of concern love?" He asks me politely. _Well this is it the moment of_ _truth_,I think.

"Klaus.." I trail off, "I want you to show me the world."

He is grinning like the cat that got the canary. "Well love, that is quite a confession."

I scoff and turn to leave but he is faster and before I know it I am in the elevator punching the button for his room and then turning back to his waiting lips. We lock lips and I wrap my legs around his waist and steadily begin to climb his body. Klaus holds me down and pulls away from my lips only to devour my neck in kisses.

We finally make it to Klaus's penthouse suite and he starts to strip off all of my clothing and I begin to strip him of his. We fall onto the bed and he teases me until I am a quivering, whimpering mess beneath him. We finally come together as one and I believe there is no better feeling in the world. We finish and I nestle into Klaus's chest. He stiffens and I frown but say nothing. He is probably just a little stunned. There is nothing to worry about.

* * *

I wake to the sun streaming through the penthouse shutters. The comfortable ache I feel puts a smile on my face and I sleepily open my eyes, waiting to see Klaus's doting face above me. Instead I find cold sheets.

"Klaus?" I call into the suite, but nothing. I sling a hotel cotton robe over my frame and I go looking for him. I find no evidence that he was ever even there. All of his luggage is gone and his scent is fading the room. He left hours ago.

It hurts more than I expected and I feel the tears before registering what they are. Instead of being sad for long I follow his scent through the town, tripping up a few times but I finally catch up with him in a small hovel of a bar on the southern side of NOLA. He was sitting, conversing with a man of about 20, tan, and the slimiest smile I had ever seen.

"Caroline, your back." Klaus looked confused. I threw him against the wall of the bar, snarling. I follow him all the way back to the wall and plunge my hand into his chest.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I snarl into his ear, and Klaus groans in pain. Then he just laughs.

"What's wrong Caroline, am I not the person you expected me to be?" I jump back ten feet knowing immediately what is wrong with the man I am so desperately in love with.

"You turned it off," I whisper dumbstruck.

"I always knew you were so much more than a pretty face," Klaus coos, touching my face lightly. I shrug out of his touch and move to leave but not before Marcel can get in front of me, smirking.

"Now that is no way to treat a king, m'lady."

Klaus just walks up and puts a hand on Marcel's shoulder. "What do you think we do to make sure she knows to treat her king with respect?" He asks Marcel evilly. Marcel pretends to think, thumbing through my curly blonde hair.

"She obviously thinks she is dominant. Maybe she needs to see who is the alpha male," Marcel says quite evilly.

Klaus's eyes literally light up with the possibilities. Suddenly two vampires are holding me, pinning my arms behind my back. I keep struggling and kicking out when I can. Marcel comes up, inspecting me like an animal. He comes up really close to my face, stroking it, leaning in for a kiss. I spit straight on his lips. He tenses for a second and then I see the anger come out. The blow lands straight on my cheek, sending my head spinning. I open my eyes to see Marcel wiping my spit from his lips. The blood running down my nose from his blow does nothing to stem the smile caused by his expression at this action.

Klaus sees my smile and gets right into my face. Even with his humanity off he is undeniably attractive. I seem to find myself attracted to men at their darkest points. I bite my lip and Klaus lights up at the fact that I am still attracted to him.

"Caroline," he whispers. I barely hear him, as I am too focused on his lips to hear anyone or anything.

"Caroline," he says a little louder, with a shake on the shoulder this time. I awaken from my haze and notice his cold expression which turns to cold and amused in less than a second.

"You know I want you Caroline... just do it," he whispers, regaining my attention. To his complete and utter surprise, I shake my head.

"I am in this for good Klaus. I want you, but not like this. I want... I want... Nik." I trailed off, hoping to elicit some sort of response. I give him a look filled with sadness. "Please let me go Nik," I plead with Klaus. My voice was filled with tears and I could just see it. He felt... nothing.

"I feel nothing for you any more Caroline," he says cold-heartedly. My heart sank to a new low and it was the most crushing thing I had ever heard in my 19 years of living. I had abandoned my family and friends for someone who didn't even want to be with me. I break down into tears and I see something almost like emotion within Marcel but Klaus stays his stoic self.

Marcel seems to have an attack of conscience and gives his vampires the signal to let me go.

I flash out of the bar as fast as possible and back to Mystic Falls.

**A/N:**** Please please please please please please please review! I would love to know what you thought of the chapter! **


End file.
